Family Dynamics
by cearg
Summary: Family Dynamics. MakoRin.


First of all; I don't have a beta and re-reading is like my weakest point. I hope you enjoy and etc.

Fridays are always a disaster.

None of the kids want to get up – because Friday is the weekend they say – and Rin has a hard time trying to get them roll out from their duvets. It is like pulling teeth out and Rin's tolerance level before 1PM is too low.

Normally, Makoto is the one who gets the kids out of bed; makes them some traditional breakfast while they brush their teeth and bath – but today is Friday and Makoto has no work; Rin didn't have it in him to wake the green eyed man.

Rin rolls out of Makoto's arms after glancing at the digital clock on their nightstand – he sits up and makes his way sleepily to the door. It's half open and he's sure one of the twin sneak in during the night.

He stops before the door and looks around; his eyes stop on a figure by their closet and sighs inwardly as he walks towards the figure. He feels something inside his chest twist because Ran looks so peaceful sleeping on the floor; her mouth is slightly parted and she's letting out soft snores – Rin knows she'll deny ever snoring.

He kneels in front of her and picks her up before he places her to her feet. "Ran," He mumbles softly, his hands are under her armpits as he holds her up, "Wake up," He says and gets to his feet. He watches her open her eyes slowly, she looks up at him and stretches her arms out.

"No," He tells her sternly, brushing her fringe out of her eyes, "School in 45 minutes – you need to wake up." He holds her arm and pulls her out of the room – staying in the bedroom will only wake Makoto up.

He stops in the hallway after closing the door and stares down at Ran; she's awake but doesn't look motivated enough to go to the bathroom. He leaves her in front of the bedroom door with a warning don't be here when I get back and she lets out yawn because she's heard that one before.

He rubs a hand over his face as he stops before his son's room – he is the hardest to get out of bed – Rin is already feeling impatient so he heads for the bathroom. He grabs a face towel and soaks it – nice and wet, he thinks as he stalks out of the bathroom – Ran enters the bathroom and shuts the door, mumbling something unintelligible to herself.

Rin looks down at his sleeping son – the boy is rolled in the covers, looking like a cocoon and is oblivious to what is about to happen – Rin holds up the face towel and squeezes it dry.

Ren screams bloody murder and grabs the nearest thing – his GameBoy – to defend himself. Rin dodges because this isn't the first time he has done this.

"It's time to wake up." He simply says and drops the face towel on top of Ren's head – "Don't make me come back in here," He warns before leaving the room.

He hears Ran humming in the bathroom and smiles softly before walking downstairs. He walks past the living room – sees the ironed uniforms laying on the sofa arms and sighs in relief because ironing is one of the things he hates wasting his time on.

He makes his way to the kitchen – he wasted 20 minutes trying to get his kids to get off their butts – he goes to the fridge and quickly makes sandwiches and places them in each child's respectable lunchboxes.

The twins have a tendency to start arguing over the most childish things like those are my socks, don't touch me, and Rin just isn't in the mood for petty arguments.

Breakfast is on the table when the twins run downstairs in their underwear and stuff their faces in the toast and warm milk. Rin offers them yoghurt; only having strawberry and Melon flavour left – the twins argue over which one they want and Rin ends up shoving the yoghurt back in the fridge.

They place their dishes in the sink and run to the living room; they put on their uniforms, respectable shoes and sit on the sofa – watching the morning kids' program in silence.

Rin walks out of the kitchen – ushers them off the sofa irritably and to the front door. He grabs their coats and his own before he slips his feet into Makoto's training sneakers that are a size larger than his own.

He doesn't make it out of the house – strong arms wrap around his waist and soft dry lips are pressed against his neck. He sighs softly but leans into the comforting arms – a blush creeping his cheeks.

"Morning," He hears his husband's voice, rough in its own perfect way. Another kiss is placed on the side of his neck before the coats and keys are stolen from him. "I'll be taking these – I know how much you hate driving." Makoto mumbles with a smile.

Rin turns in his lover's arms and looks at him, "I can do it." He says stubbornly and quickly looks away when Makoto tries to hold their eye contact.

"I know," Makoto laughs quietly and rubs their noes together – much to Rin's embarrassment because he can feel their kids staring at them from outside. "But you've done enough today – I love you."

Rin's ears burn, he wiggles out of Makoto's hold and steps aside, "Me…yeah," He hasn't found it in him to actually say it out loud when two pairs of eyes are staring holes into his back. Makoto's smile shows him that he understands – Rin quickly stalks past him after quickly waving at his children.

"Is Papa shy, Daddy?" Rin hears Ran's question and smiles but doesn't look back because the blush on his cheeks hasn't left.


End file.
